Project:Percabeth
by wisegirl1333
Summary: Uh-oh! Annabeth caught Percy asking out Silena. But, was he really asking out Silena or practicing for to ask out somebody else? Now Percy has to figure out a way to win back Annabeth's affections which he doesn't really know even exist.
1. Missing Earrings

**Hey guys! It's me again! Thanks for all of the reviews and stuff I got for my last stories! And if you haven't read them, please check them out! Love you guys! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon! I don't own Percy Jackson! Please enjoy! **

"And I guess, what I'm just trying to say is, I've liked you since the day we've met and will you go out with me?" I said.

I heard a gasp from behind me and then the sound of someone running through the woods.

"What was that?" I asked Silena.

"Uh-oh," Silena said.

"What, uh-oh?" I asked her.

She walked over to wear a single owl earring was lying in the dirt.

"That's not good," Silena said.

"You don't think that means that-"

"I think it kinda does, Percy," Silena said. Then she gasped. "Oh my gods! She thinks you were asking _me _out!"

I began to pace. "Oh no. Oh no. Oh no!"

"Percy, you've got to talk to her!" Silena said.

"No! And say what exactly? That 'Oh hey, Annabeth, I know you were spying on me in the forest, but I wasn't trying to ask Silena out, I was practicing on trying to ask you out'," I said.

"Well, yeah!" Silena said.

"That just makes me sound like a jerk, an idiot, and a dork. I mean, that's not how I planned on asking her in the first place!" I practically yelled.

"Calm down," Silena said. "You just need to win her back."

"How exactly?" I asked.

Silena smiled. "Follow me."

I followed her back out of the forest and to the Aphrodite cabin.

"Girls! I have some news on our Percabeth project!" Silena sing-songed.

I heard a bunch of girls squeal.

"Percabeth?" I wondered aloud.

"It's your star name," Malory said, her voice oozing with "duh".

"I still don't get it," I said.

"Your star name is a mash-up of your name and your couple's name. Percy and Annabeth make 'Percabeth'. Or do you prefer 'Annacy' or 'Percanna'?"

"Percabeth's good," I said.

"Thought so," Malory said.

"So exactly what is 'The Percabeth Project'?" I read off of the huge pink binder that was sitting on Silena's bunk. "Wait. You have a whole binder full?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't we?" Silena asked. I could probably think of a million reasons why they shouldn't, but I didn't want to make them angry.

"So exactly, what's in there?" I asked.

"Well," started Natalia, "it's got everything in it. From the very first words she said to you to the words when she was confirming your friendship and beyond. Also, your very first kiss!"

I blushed and looked away. "Yeah, yeah, yeah. On with it."

Silena cleared her throat. " 'First Day Of Meeting' " she read. "Oh! This is a diary entry from me that we put in here! 'Dear Diary, There's a new kid in camp. His name is Percy Jackson and he totally destroyed Clarisse. Major yuckage. But that's not what I'm writing about. It's about Annabeth, too. Can't they see they're meant to be together? I mean, she's been going around telling Chiron he's "the one". Now, I know what you're thinking, Diary, that's not what she meant, but did she seriously know what she meant? I mean, sure she's got a crush on Luke, but he's like majorly too old for her. And I mean, couldn't they feel the connection as she spoon fed him ambrosia and watched him drool in his sleep? They are so meant for each other, I think I might cry. Well, I'm going to help them figure it out. Just watch me.' "

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah. I have instinct," Silena said proudly.

"What else you got?" I asked.

"Okay. Well, we have her first words to you. Or the first words we know about," Casey said.

"Which are?" I asked her.

" 'You drool in your sleep'." Casey replied.

"Dang. You guys are good."

"Yeah. We know," Malory said with a wink.

"We also have that when you first saw her, 'she had hair like a princess' and 'she was pretty'," Silena read.

"I never said that!" I exclaimed.

"No, but you thought it," Gwen said.

"How do you guys know?"

"Mom told us," they replied, all at once.

I was silent, thinking.

"Do you guys have a plan?" I asked.

"Percy, we may not be the daughters of the goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, but we were born from the goddess of crush wisdom and love strategy," they all giggled.

I rolled my eyes. "So what's your love strategy for this case?"

"Well," Silena started. "You're on your own."

I nearly choked. They wanted me to win Annabeth over by myself. I can't do that!

Well, I guess I could try. "Can I have her earring?" I said as I held out my hand. Silena dropped the earring into my hand.

"Good luck!" they all called.

I ran out of the cabin and began walking around the camp grounds. I finally found her in the sword arena tearing the fighting dummy to shreds. Woah. She looked mad.

"Hey, Annabeth!" I called.

She turned and her eyes were blazing and her face was splotched with water.

Then she tried to recover.

"Oh, Seaweed Brain," she said as her eyes softened and she forced herself to smile. "I didn't hear you come in."

The last was barely a whisper.

"I was just looking for you," I said.

She looked like she perked up, then perked right back down again. "Really?"

"Yeah! I need to tell you something."

She sighed. "What, Seaweed Brain?"

I laughed. She cocked a brow. I moved towards her and pushed back her hair covering her right ear.

She froze. "What are you doing?"

"I found this," I said as I attempted to put her earring back in for her. After fumbling for a second, I finally got it.

When I took a step back she touched her ear. "My earring?"

"Uh-huh."

"Where did you find it?" I asked her.

Uh-oh. "I, uh, can't remember." Was my genius answer.

She sighed in relief, I guess. "Oh. It must have just fallen out."

"Must have."

"So is that all?" she asked.

I nodded, "Uh-huh."

"Really?"

"Yep."

"Huh. Well, want to practice our sword fighting?" Annabeth asked.

"Sure!"

I grabbed a sword and we began to fight. Suddenly, she cracked up laughing.

"What?" I asked.

I liked her laugh. It was like the sound of bells. Wow, did I really just say that?

"Your facial expressions. Looks like you're thinking about something extremely important."

I smiled. "Kind of."

We continued to thrash our swords.

"Like what?"

"Well, like how I'm going to beat you, Wise-Girl," I said as I knocked her sword out of her hand. She looked dumbfounded for a minute, but then in one swift motion she picked it up and had her knife at my chin. She smiled at me.

"Funny, Seaweed Brain," she said. Then we both must have realized how close our faces were. We stood there frozen, just looking at each other. I stared into those stormy grey eyes that were looking back into my sea-colored ones. For a split second, I thought about kissing her, but then I remembered she thought I had asked Silena out and would probably punch me or something if I tried.

Then she started to lean in and I mimicked her actions. Then the lunch bell rang. She blinked and then hurriedly picked up her things.

"Time for lunch," she said as she ran out.

This was going to be harder than I thought.


	2. Shiny Rocks

**Here's chapter two, guys! Hope you like it! Thanks for the comments! I'll try to get in the habit of posting everyday! Enjoy chapter 2, sorry it's short! I had cheerleading and homework after school! **

Annabeth avoided me like the plague the whole entire day. If I'd suggest we go to the sword arena, she'd say that she needed to help her fellow cabin mates with their greek, which I knew was a lie because no one, and I mean NO ONE in the Athena cabin needed help with Greek! I'm not _that _dumb!

Wait.

I'm not dumb at all!

"Hey G-man," I found Grover sitting on the steps of the Big House.

"Hey Perce," Grover said.

I winced inwardly. HATE that nick-name!

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Thinking."

"Do what?" I asked him.

He laughed/bleated. "I'm thinking about Juniper."

"Why?" I asked him.

"Just am. I miss her," he said. "Hey, what's up with Annabeth?"

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"I mean, she seems mad at something. Particularly you," Grover said.

"It's a long story," Grover must have realized I didn't plan on talking about it. Because then Grover would know I liked her and I don't know if I want everyone knowing my feelings. I'm surprised I even let Silena and the Aphrodite cabin know. They are the biggest gossipers in the camp. But, I made them swear up and down three times before I told any of them.

"Oh," Grover said.

"Oh Percy!" Macey called from the Aphrodite cabin door.

I winced. Then sighed.

"Yeah?" I called back.

"We need you!" she sing-songed.

I rolled my eyes. "See you later, Grover."

Grover laughed again. "Good luck."

I slowly made my way towards the Aphrodite cabin.

Inside, the girls were all surrounded by the binder.

"You called?" I said.

"We did!" I didn't like their perkiness. It made me uneasy.

"Yeah?" I sat down carefully on the edge of one of the bunks.

"We have news!" Silena said.

"What?"

"Well, Annabeth seems quite… mad."

No! Really? "Is she now?"

"Yeah!" They all said in unison. They made it seem like they didn't know why.

"And you're telling me this why?" I asked, hoping they would get to the point.

They didn't. "Well, we thought you should know! I mean, we're trying to help you out of the goodness of our hearts!" Malory said.

I sighed. "And this is supposed to help me how?" On with it for Zues's sake!

"Well, you need to cheer her up. Do something Percy-ish," they said.

I thought for a moment. Percy-ish? Hmm…

"See you guys later," I called as I walked out the door.

"Bye!" they sing-songed again.

They want me to cheer Annabeth up… Cheer up Annabeth. A very difficult task. I'm glad I'm invincible.

I went to sit by the ocean water so I could think. Then something shiny caught my eye in the water. I went over to where it was sitting. I picked it up and ribbed the excess sand off of it. It was a rock. A rock that was the color of the sea. They looked almost the same shade as my eyes. But, here's the funny part. It had some grey swirled in it.

I laughed to myself and began walking into camp. I spotted Annabeth right away, although she was half hidden by her cabin.

I ran over to where she was.

She looked up when she saw me.

"Hey, Percy," she said, although without much life in her.

"Hey, Annabeth, I found something that I want you to have." I showed her the rock. Her eyes got big and she held it in her hand, rubbing her fingers over the smoothness.

"It's beautiful," she said. Then she held it up towards my face. "Almost the same shade, no doubt."

"Yeah. And then it has some gray in it. It reminded me of your eyes," I said without thinking. Then I blushed slightly as I slid down to sit beside her.

"Thanks," she said. "It means a lot."

"What means a lot? The rock?"

She laughed. "Well, kind of, I guess. But, I was talking about our friend-ship, Seaweed Brain. I wouldn't want anything to happen to it."

She turned the rock over in her hands and I watched her face. Then she looked at me.

"Thanks." and she smiled that smile that kind of makes my brain turn into mush and it takes me a minute before I can breathe right again.

"Uh," I stuttered. "You're welcome."

She reached over and hugged me.

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah?"

"I-" she started but the dinner bell rang, "hate that bell."

She had an odd smile on her face as she shook her head in disbelief. I stood up and reached my hand out to her.

After a moment, she finally took it.


	3. Muddy Water

**Hey goys! Thanks to all that commented again! I know this one is long, but I've had a LOT of homework and stuff, so this is the best I could do tonight! And tomorrow and the next day will probably have a short chapter also, but bear with me, people! I may not get to put a chapter up on Friday, because that day is sooooo busy! But, I'll do a long one on Saturday to make up for it! Thanks Enjoy this! Remember, I DON'T OWN PERCY JACKSON! But what about Logan Lerman, can I own him? lol! (:**

**So here's Chap 3 of Project: Percabeth:**

I sat by myself as I usually do at dinner. I sat thinking. I know what you're thinking. Me, Percy Jackson, thinking. That's supposed to be Annabeth's thing. But, I was thinking about Annabeth. I couldn't get her out of my head, and it was worrying me a little bit. She intimidated me. She was so much better at EVERYTHING than I was. And, I still didn't know if she forgave me yet.

I guess I was pondering everything so intently, that I had missed the bell signaling the end of dinner.

I was brought back to the world by Annabeth waving her hand in front of my face.

"Seaweed Brain? Oh, Seaweed Brain! Earth to Percy! Oh brain of seaweed! Hello? PERCY JACKSON!"

"What? Oh! Right, yeah, um, hi," I said.

She gave me a weird look before laughing. "Hello to you, too, Seaweed Brain. Nice nap?"

I shoved her playfully as I got up to dump my tray. "It was very nice. I dreamed of you. Only Dream Annabeth didn't try to kill me when I got on her nerves, she didn't laugh at me when she hurt me, and she stopped calling me 'Seaweed Brain'."

Annabeth raised her eyebrows. "Oh did she, now?"

I raised mine right back at her. "Oh yes she did."

We started to walk out of the cafeteria. "Well, lucky you, this isn't your dream world, Percy. And you get to be in the real world with Real Annabeth, who you love dearly and appreciate her name calling and her lovely friendship!"

We laughed.

"I guess Real Annabeth isn't that bad," I said as I bumped her with my shoulder. She responded by bumping me into a puddle. A mud puddle to be exact.

She pretended to be surprised. "Did I do that? Oopsies!"

I dried myself, because apparently I still have powers over muddy water. I held the puddle in mid-air.

"Don't do it," Annabeth was saying. She had a look on her face that was a mixture of fright and anger and amusement. Mostly anger.

"I'm gonna do it," I said.

"Percy. Seaweed Brain. Jackson. Don't. You. Dare."

"Annabeth. Wise Girl. Chase. I. Do. Dare," I mocked her.

"Percy." her voice was relatively calm.

"Annabeth."

"Don't-" but she didn't get to finish, I flung the muddy water at her.

She screamed and ducked.

Her eyes flashed with anger, yet she was smiling. "I said not to do it. Now you're gonna pay." Her orange shirt was now orange and brown. She was not a happy half-blood camper.

Then she turned around and headed for her cabin.

"Wait. What are you doing?" I asked her as I fell into step beside her.

"Going to my cabin to get my stuff so I can go take a shower," was all she said.

"That's all? You're not going to kill me?" I asked.

She smiled and looked me in the eye. "One day, Percy Jackson, I am going to get pay back."

A shiver ran down my spine.

"Are you scared?"

"Kinda."

"Good."

She turned on her heel and walked back to her cabin with her head high.

When she got to her cabin door, she opened it, turned to look at me, and winked.

I shook my head just as Grover walked by.

"What was that?" he asked me.

"That, my friend, was a very dramatic exit," I said as I did the same as Annabeth. When I was about 15 feet away, I heard Grover say, "And that, my dear campers, was Percy Jackson!"

I laughed to myself as I walked up the steps to my cabin, otherwise known as the Poseidon cabin.

It was dark when I opened the door. So I shut the door and turned on the lights.

"Holy-!" I cried. "Annabeth!"

"Didn't see that one coming, now did you, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth had her knife right at my throat. If I would have taken even half a step forward, her knife would be through my neck.

I was still breathing hard as she said, "Apparently this is the day."

"I guess it is," I breathed.

Then she laughed. "Gods, Percy. I'm not going to kill you or anything. I was just kidding about that part."

Then she took her knife and put it back in her pocket. **(A/N Is this safe?)**

"I just wanted to make my point," she said as she headed for the door.

"Which is what exactly? That you can kill me if you felt like it?" I was only half-joking.

"Exactly," and with that, she opened my cabin door and walked out.


	4. Intentionally Planned

**Here's chapter 4! Hope this is long enough! I'll try to post more tomorrow! I hope you enjoy this! It's mostly just sweet. (: I didn't put the Aphrodite girls in this chapter, but I will in the next! Thanks for all the AMAZING reviews, you guys! I think you all loved it! So, I'm happy (: It means soooo much :] But, I need the readers to decide on something, what do you think the next chapter should be about? Do you think I should make this a long story will lot's and lot's of chapters, or would you like me only to do about, let's say, 8 or 10 then end it? I'm gonna let YOU decide! and whoever comes up with the best idea, you will get a shout out (awesome, I know right?) and I'll even dedicate that chapter to you and maybe put your name in it in some way (just your first, if you'll give it to me!) Thanks so much, you guys! i LOVE u! **

**I STILL don't own Percy Jackson, so don't bug me about it! **

**Here's the next chapter:**

Okay, I can describe last night in two words. Weird. Scary. There, you can do math, one word plus one word equals two words!

Anyway, I was still a little creeped as I went to breakfast the next morning.

Everywhere I turned, I had to make sure Annabeth wasn't about to jump out at me.

I was so on focus, that I responded to a "Hey Percy!" from Grover by knocking over his water cup.

I blushed as I got paper towels to help clean up my mess. "Sorry, Grover. I'm a bit on edge."

"I see."

He decided to sit down with me.

"So, do you wanna talk about it?" he asked.

"No thank-you."

"I see."

"I don't like it when you say that."

"I see."

"Grover!"

"I see."

I pointedly glared at him and he laughed.

"Calm down, Percy. I'm sure whatever that's got you on edge will be fine. In fact, I think here comes Annabeth to cheer you up."

"Grover!"

"What? I didn't say 'I see'!"

I was about to say something when Annabeth cut me off.

"Hey, Percy. I notice you're a bit on edge," she had this evil look in her eyes. But she had the look like she felt sorry for me on her face.

Grover looked at me and then spoke to Annabeth. "You know he is."

"Maybe he's tired." they were speaking like I wasn't there, right in front of them.

"You know, that could be it. Or he's having mood swings."

"I'm a guy! I don't have mood swings!" they weren't listening.

"He could be. Or maybe he's expecting something to happen," Annabeth glanced at my eyes for a split second then turned back to Grover.

"Um, hello? I'm right here! I hear everything you're saying!" I practically yelled.

Then the bell rang.

"Oh! Time for Greek classes! See you later Grover!" Annabeth said as she walked off.

"Um, hello?" I said.

She walked right out.

What the heck?

Then she ran back in and hugged Grover.

"What was that for?" Grover asked.

"I just haven't hugged you in awhile," she said to him.

"Or never," he said.

She was already walking out.

Then she turned around. "Oh, Percy! Didn't see you there!"

I rolled my eyes at her. She laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll get your hug!" she said as she ran out to her Greek classes that she taught the younger campers.

"I officially do _not_ get girls. Or Annabeth for that matter," I said.

Grover looked at me, as if noticing me for the first time. Really? "Maybe _she's_ the one having mood swings."

We both shuddered.

Then Grover laughed and began to taunt me.

"You didn't get a hug!"

"Oh, shut up."

"Annabeth didn't hug you!"

"Grover…"

"Percy didn't get a hug from his Annabeth."

"Grover shut it! Someone could hear you!"

Grover stuck his tongue out at me. Which was very childish.

"Wait, she's not_ my _anything!"

"Percy's mad 'cause he didn't a hug from Annabeth!" Grover began to chant again.

"Grover! I said keep it down!"

"Percy wants Annabeth to hug him!"

"Let's not announce it to the whole camp, shall we?" I tried to reason with him.

"Oh, so you do want her to hug you?" he asked.

"If I say yes, will you shut it?"

"Sure."

"Fine." I said. "Then yes."

He opened his mouth to yell again, but I quickly covered it up with my hand.

Just then Annabeth walked by.

"What are you doing?" my hand was still over Grover's mouth.

"Going back to my cabin to get something," she said.

Then she looked at my hand over Grover's mouth. "What are _you_ doing?"

Grover tried to say something but it was muffled.

"Oh, nothing!"

She shook her head and looked at my hand again.

"You guys are weird!"

When she was out of ear shot, I uncovered Grover's mouth.

"Wait, Annabeth! Percy wants to-"

"I said shut it, Grover!"

"Sorry. I'll keep your secret."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure you will."

"I will! I promise! Well, I got to go. Mr. D. wants to meet with me to talk about finding some more half-bloods because Chiron is busy."

Grover cringed.

"Ooh. Good luck!"

"Thanks, I'll need it."

I watched him walk off. And then, I realized I was bored and had nothing to do. So I wandered over to where the "class rooms" were. I stood in the doorway as I watched Annabeth teach. She had them hypnotized. These were the new comers, so she was going over the alphabet, one by one and making them draw them on their paper. Right now she was almost done. She was on omega.

"And that concludes the alphabet. Tomorrow, you're going to have a quiz to name the first half in order and draw them!" she said as she dismissed them. Some people groaned.

"Sorry, guys! I had to do the same when I was new to camp, too!" they all gathered their things and left. I moved to where Annabeth was gathering her things.

"You're good at that," I said.

She jumped and turned around.

"Oh, Percy! I didn't, uh, see you there," she said.

"You know that, right?" I asked her.

She looked at me funny. "Know what?"

"You know you're good at that. The whole teaching thing."

She laughed. "Um, thanks?"

"Oh, don't mention it. But, what I was saying, I know you want to be an architect and stuff, but maybe you could teach, too."

"Do what?"

"Like on the side. Maybe you can teach a math class or Greek class or even an architecture class."

She thought for a moment. "I do like it."

"See?"

"Yeah. I guess I do. I'll have to think about it."

"Sure. It's just a suggestion."

"You know what, Seaweed Brain?" she said.

"What, Wise-Girl?"

"You're not half bad."

She smiled at me as if she was just realizing this. And as she began to walk out of the room, I whispered to her back, "Neither are you, Wise-Girl. Neither are you."

I swear, her steps faltered as I said this, but she never turned around.

Maybe I was just seeing things.

And as I walked out of that classroom, I realized that maybe, just maybe, I liked Annabeth a little more than I had intentionally planned.

* * *

**Don't forget to review! THANKS! (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (:(: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: (: **


	5. A New Quest

**Hey, guys! So sorry I haven't updated in awhile! I've been SUPER busy! So, I hope this makes up for it! Please review!**

"Hey, Percy, can I borrow a pen? Percy?" Annabeth called into the silence of the Poseidon cabin.

She walked over to my bunk bed and looked under it and as she looked over the top, I jumped out and scared her.

Her eyes got big and she began to fall backwards. I caught her hand before she hit the bottom.

"Thanks," she said. Then she glared at me. "Can you explain exactly what you were doing?"

"Yes, I can. You'd be proud. I was reading."

I could tell that caught her interest. "What are you reading?"

I picked up the book and showed her the cover. "Hatchet." **(A/N We actually had to read this in the 5th grade! LOL!)**

"Read it," she said.

"It's good," I said to her.

She nodded her head absentmindedly.

"Hey, Annabeth?" I waved a hand in front of her face.

"Hmm?"

"Watcha thinking about?" I asked her.

"Nothing," she said.

"Okay. Okay, now tell me what you're really thinking about."

She looked around as if someone were listening. "Okay, I had this weird dream last night."

I unconsciously leaned towards her. "What was it about? Was it a message from the gods?"

"I think so."

"Was it from your mom?" I asked her.

"No," she shook her head. "I think it was from _Aphrodite_."

She said the last part as a whisper.

"Why do you think that?"

She blushed slightly, but continued on. "I think she was trying to tell me something of hers was stolen and she needs me to help her find it."

"What was stolen?"

"I don't know. And I have no clue what it means."

"Well, you'll find out eventually," I said. We looked at each other for a good five minutes. I knew Annabeth wanted to say something, but she wouldn't spit it out.

"Percy, were you-?"

"Percy!" Silena burst through my door. "I have the most fantabulous idea is the history of fantabulous ideas!"

Then she saw Annabeth and her eyes got wide and it looked like she wanted to really badly hit herself.

Annabeth narrowed her eyes and stood up, and without giving any of us a good-bye, she slammed my cabin door shut.

I glared at Silena.

"Oh, Percy, I am so sorry," Silena apologized.

"Silena!" I exploded.

Silena hung her head.

"I almost had a chance with her," I said. "And you ruined it."

Later in the day, Chiron called me and Annabeth to the Big House. Annabeth still wasn't talking to me. She didn't seem jealous, she seemed mad. Like, really fire0breathing dragon mad. And I wasn't exactly sure why.

She flounced by me when I opened the door for her.

"Hello, children," Chiron said.

"Hmph," Annabeth said. She looked away from me.

Chiron gave me a questioning look. I shrugged in response.

"Follow me, children."

Annabeth went in first and stood as far away from me as possible.

"We have a situation," Chiron said.

"What is it?"

Then Aphrodite burst through the doors, in tears.

"Someone," sob, "stole," sob, "my," sob, "LOVE ITEMS!" full on hysteric crying.

"Love items?" I asked.

"YES!" she wailed.

"Like what?" Annabeth asked.

"Someone stole my love potion, my enchanted rose, and my, my, my, my bottle of love sprinkles!"

I could tell Annabeth was trying not to laugh.

"Who would do such a thing?" I asked in mock surprise.

Annabeth turned her head to look at me and laugh silently. I smiled back at her.

"I don't know!" Aphrodite's eyes were running in black. I've never seen her so not perfect.

"Well, what do you want us to do, Chiron?" Annabeth asked.

"Aphrodite wants you two to find them for her," Chiron replied.

"Why us?" I asked.

"Because," Aphrodite humphed. "You found Zues's lightning bolt! So you can find my stuff!"

"Well, where do you think they are?" Annabeth asked.

"Hidden."

No! Really? "Where hidden?"

"In these cities. Well, I got this letter, saying that if we couldn't find my stuff in 15 days, then whoever stole them would be the new goddess of love!"

"That's horrible!" Annabeth said. Her eyes were still laughing.

"I know! And you need to go find it!"

So that's how the next day, Annabeth and I were packed up and riding across America.

"What's our first stop?" I asked Annabeth.

She was still mad, I could tell, but at least she was talking to me.

"Rose City, Michigan," she replied looking at our map.

"You think her enchanted rose is there?" I asked.

"Probably," Annabeth said.

"We'll just have to see."

**Did you like it? I hope you did!**


	6. Rose City

**Hey guys! I'm soooooooooooo sorry I haven't updated in while! I've been soooo busy! You can expect a chapter tomorrow though! Hope you like this one! Please review! And P.S. I have no clue what Rose City, Michigan looks like! And if you live there, please tell me, cuz I thinks that's just a funny coincidence! Enjoy! P.P.S. I decided to do Annabeth's POV for this chapter!**

"I now know why they call it 'Rose City'," I stated.

Percy laughed.

"Yeah. It's kind of hard to figure out, but I guess that's why you're here," he said sarcastically.

Rose City was filled with roses. Everywhere you turned there were roses. Being a daughter of Athena, the virgin goddess, I wasn't very fond of the love flower. It smelled great and all, but the fact that every single guy on the planet assumed that because we were girls, we loved roses, was beyond sexist. It irked me dearly.

I scrunched up my nose from the over-powering scent. "Let's just find this stupid flower and get the hades out of here."

Percy hesitated for a moment. "It's kind of late. Are you sure you want to drive through the night?"

I guess he had a point. "Fine. We can find the 'magic rose', eat, then find somewhere to sleep. Let's hurry."

We walked through one of the rose gardens, looking for a glowing rose. I glanced up to see a boy and a girl walking through the garden too and to see the boy suddenly stop. When the girl realized she was walking by herself, she turned and laughed at the boy.

"Are you coming or what?" she called.

"Come here," he said. She sighed and walked over to him.

"What?" she asked.

"I have a problem," he said.

She raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"It's about a girl. I think I'm in love with her," he started.

"Ooh!" the girl said. "What's her name?"

He hesitated. "I can't tell you."

"Well, what does she look like?"

"She has brown hair and these amazing baby blue eyes. And she's also my best-friend," he said looking at her. I noticed this girl had brown hair.

The girl furrowed her eyebrows in concentration. "But, I thought I was your best-friend."

"You are."

The girl's mouth dropped open. "I also have brown hair and blue eyes."

Then she jumped and threw her arms around his neck.

"I love you, too."

I didn't realize I was tearing up until I felt a drop of water running down my cheek. I quickly wiped it before Percy could notice. Wait a second.

"Percy?" I called.

"Over here!" I saw him kneeling by a bush.

I ran over to him.

"It won't come out!" I noticed he was tugging on a glowing red and pink rose.

"Here, Seaweed Brain. Let me help," I put both of my hands on the stem, and one of my hands wrapped around his. I felt Percy jump slightly, but I dismissed it.

Then, without pulling, the rose came out of the ground.

"Huh. What do you know," I said.

"Yeah. Weird."

"So, I'm like starving. Let's find something to eat," Percy said.

He held out his hand and I grabbed it and he pulled me up.

"Excuse me! Excuse me!" a local news reporter came up to us.

"Yeah?" Percy asked.

"We're doing a special on the cities of love. And you're just the cutest couple we've found. You think you could kiss or something for the camera?"

"Oh, we're not-" I started.

"Uh, sure," Percy said.

I looked up at him in horror. What the hades?

Then Percy bent down and placed his lips lightly on mine.

I didn't have much time to react, but the next thing I remember is the reporter smiling at us and sighing.

"Thanks!" and walking away with the camera man.

"So, what do you want to eat?" Percy asked.

I was flustered. I was blinking and I had a confused look on my face. I also wasn't comprehending anything he'd said.

"Yo, Annabeth!" Percy said, waving his hand in front of my face.

"Yeah?" I said. I was still dizzy, but I could hear.

"Eat. What do you want to eat? I'm starving!"

"Oh, um, right. How about we find a hotel with a restaurant?"

"Sure." he didn't seem the least bit fazed.

We walked back to our car and drove around for a while looking for a hotel. And then bam! We spotted one.

We grabbed our bags and went inside.

"I'm sorry, but we only have one room available. But, it has two single beds. Is that alright?" the clerk asked us.

I looked at Percy.

"I guess so."

"Excellent! Your room number is room 129," he replied handing us a room key.

"Thank you!"

"No problem," he said as he went back to doing whatever he was doing.

We walked to the elevator and soon found our room.

I flipped on the lights.

"This isn't so bad," I stated.

The beds were on opposite sides of the room and the bathroom was in the far right corner. There was a TV, a night stand, and a mini living room-type thing that had a tiny couch and a coffee table.

"I call the side by the bathroom," I said as I placed my bag on that bed.

Percy immediately turned on the TV.

I pulled a book from my bag and sat on the couch. Percy came to sit beside me and he placed his feet on the table. Typical guy.

"Hey, Annabeth?" Percy said.

"Yeah?" I said as I flipped a page.

"I hope I didn't make you mad when I kissed you."

"You didn't."

**Please review!**


	7. Valentine, Nebraska

**Hey guys! Thanks for all of the lovely comments! Some made me cry! I loved them, and thanks to all of you that reviewed! It means alot! And please keep in mind that I have no idea if some of this stuff is accurate! So bear with me people! (: Please review and enjoy! This chapter is pretty long and in Annabeth's POV again. I like a girl's POV, because I am a girl! lol! **

This is extremely ackward.

First, Percy is talking in his sleep. And he's talking about Silena. I actually thought, maybe, just maybe, we were building something on this quest. But, the building collapsed as soon as I heard him speak.

"Silena…" Percy mumbled.

I felt something inside me. A sudden pang. But, I'm not sure what of.

"Why Silena?" Percy mumbled again and turned over.

Huh?

"Silena… ruined… chance…" What chance? What did Silena ruin?

It was a couple of minutes before he said anything, and I was almost sure he was done. Until he said one word. Three syllables. Eight letters. You guessed it.

"Annabeth."

As much as I hate myself for saying this, my heart actually quickened when I heard him mumble my name. My stomach felt like when you're on a roller coaster and you get all the way to the top and you're about to drop, and boom! Down you go. The feeling made me smile in spite of myself.

Oh my gosh, what has Aphrodite done to me?

Or was it really Aphrodite? Is it really me, not Aphrodite. Of course not! It's Seaweed Brain's fault! He's the one that made me fall for him. And then he had to go and crush me. He has no clue how I felt. I was mad. I was confused. I was betrayed. Heck, I still am. I just don't know what to think.

The next morning, Percy had to wake me up.

"Annabeth? Annabeth… You need to wake up," I felt Percy above me, shaking me.

But, it startled me so, that I jerked up and our foreheads collided.

"Ow!" we both groaned, rubbing our heads.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to go down to breakfast before we head out on the road, but now I'm thinking, I may want to go to the hospital," Percy said.

I laughed at his phony joke.

"Let me get ready," I said as I got out of bed. I got out my clothes and I almost took of my sleep shirt when I realized Percy was still in the room.

"Um, excuse me?" I said.

He looked up, "hmm?"

I motioned towards the bathroom.

"Get out?" I said.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Why can't you go in the bathroom?" Percy mumbled as he went into the bathroom.

I got quickly changed and put my hair up in a pony tail. I knocked on the bathroom door.

"You can come out now," I said to him.

He came out and continued to pack his bags.

Once we were done, we headed downstairs for breakfast.

I was nibbling on a piece of bacon when Percy put his orange juice down and opened his mouth.

"Where to next, Wise-Girl?" he asked.

"Valentine Nebraska," I answered immediately.

Percy blushed slightly. "I wonder why Aphrodite wanted us."

"Don't flatter yourself, Seaweed Brain," I replied. "She wanted me, but she knew I'd pick you, so she just went ahead and said us both."

He rolled his eyes. I laughed.

"You know it's true," I said.

"Yeah, right," he said as he tossed a roll at me.

I easily lifted my hand and hit it back over to him.

He smacked it back over to me, but I easily dodged it.

I got up with my trash and dumped it out.

"When you're done trying to impress me, Seaweed Brain, I'd like to head out," I said over my shoulder. He paled slightly and I winked at him before turning the corner and laughing.

I walked out to the car and waited for him to come.

He came and drove.

We didn't make it to Valentine until late that night. **(A/N I have no clue how long it takes to get to Nebraska from Michigan, so please don't get mad at me!)**

This town was scary. It was like Valentine's Day all year round. We found a hotel called the "Be Mine" hotel. I cracked up laughing when I read the sign.

"Annabeth?" Percy said. "Will you, Annabeth Chase, be mine?"

We both started cracking up at his voice.

"I'm flattered," I said as we walked into the hotel.

We checked in and we had a room on the top floor. Like the other hotel, they only had one room left.

I opened the door and stepped inside.

"You have got to be kidding me," I said.

Percy dropped the bags and nearly fell on the floor laughing.

This was so NOT a typical hotel room. It was a honeymoon suite.

There was a HUGE king-sized, heart-shaped bed. A heart-shaped TV, a love seat, and a red radio. The room was red, white, and pink and huge and plushy. There were hearts everywhere and even a disco ball hanging from the ceiling.

"Sexy," Percy commented.

"Oh, shut up," I said.

He shrugged and went over to the bowl of complimentary sweet harts.

I got my pillow out of my bag and tried to make it fit on the love seat. And then I went into the bathroom and changed and tried to stretch out on the couch. This was so not comfortable.

"Get up," Percy said.

"Huh?"

"You sleep on the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"But, you're like a foot taller than me, you wouldn't fit," I countered.

He rolled his eyes. "Then I'll sleep on the floor."

I got up and went to the bed. It was so comfortable, but I didn't like the thought of a honeymoon bed.

I soon fell asleep really quickly.

I was awaken in the middle of the night because it was beyond freezing.

I heard teeth chattering and I turned on the lamp.

"Percy?" I whispered.

"Y-y-y-yeah?" he clattered.

"It's freezing," I said.

"R-r-r-r-really? D-d-d-d-din't not-t-t-t-t-tice," he chattered again.

I sighed then went to pick up all of the pillow forms the room and stacked them up like a wall dividing the bed in half. When I was done, I said:

"Come on."

"H-h-h-huh?" he said.

"Get up here. You'll get frost bite," I said.

I had never seen Percy move so fast in my life. He wrapped the blankets around him and I thought he was asleep until I heard him speak.

"I hope your mom won't blast me," he said.

I laughed.

"Just don't move," I said.

I heard him chuckle lightly and then he was snoring softly.

I shut my eyes and prayed for sleep to come take over me.

The next day we were ready to set out looking for either the love potion or the love sprinkles.

By lunch time, Percy was getting impatient. I think it was his ADHD acting up.

"Annabeth! Can we take a break for a while?" he asked.

"We need to find them," I told him

He pouted at me. Real mature Percy. You're 17 not, 7!

"Fine," I rolled my eyes.

We walked into the nearest cafe and ordered some lunch.

Percy was about to drink his red juice when I noticed something funny about it.

"Percy, no!" I cried.

He removed the cup from his mouth.

"Did you drink that?" I started to panic.

"Um, my tongue only got to taste it. It's wonderful!" Percy said.

"Aw, crud," I said.

I slowly took the cup away from him as he looked at me funny.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," he said.

He didn't stop.

"What?" I said again.

"Nothing, you're just so beautiful," he said as he reached across the table to take my hand.

I nearly choked.

"What?" I asked.

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen," he said as he looked into my eyes.

This wasn't Percy.

Holy s-word.

Enchanted rose? Check.

Love Potion? Unfortuantly, check.

When the waiter came back, I asked him if we could have our food to-go.

We rushed out to the car. Percy wouldn't let go of my hand, and I took that as a bad sign. He was in love with Silena, not me.

We rode around until I saw a park with the sprinklers on. I found one that was making rainbows in the sun.

"O, goddess," I said, taking a drachma from my pocket, "accept my offering."

The image shimmered and Aphrodite appeared.

"Hey, kids!" Aphrodite said.

"We have a problem," I said.

"And what's that?" Aphrodite asked.

I lifted mine and Percy's intertwined hands.

Aphrodite gasped. "Congratulations!" she cried.

"No!" I said.

"Why?" Aphrodite asked.

"He drank some of your love potion!" I cried back.

"I still don't see the problem," Aphrodite said.

"He only likes me because of your stupid potion!" I said.

"How do you know?" Aphrodite asked.

This was going nowhere. "Does it wear off?"

"Yes. If he didn't drink the whole bottle, then it should wear off in a couple of hours," Aphrodite replied. She seemed a little POed at me.

"Thanks!" I disconnected the message and pulled Percy towards our car.

I was about to open the door when he stopped me.

"What now, Seaweed Brain?" I asked him.

"I want to try something," he said as he pinned me up against the car.

"Percy-" I warned.

"What?" he asked.

"Don't," I barely whispered.

But, he didn't hear me. He placed his lips on mine and began to kiss me. He wrapped his arms around me in a hug and I,without thinking, wrapped my arms around his neck.

Wait. This was wrong! I was kissing someone else's boyfriend. This wasn't right. But, I couldn't stop. My arms, mouth, and eyes wouldn't let go, stop, and open.

Then he stopped and pulled away.

I quickly turned and opened the car door.

"Let's go."

He got in the driver's seat and began to drive. This time we were on our way to Love Joy, Georgia.

It was in the middle of the night when the potion finally wore off.

"Woah. What just happened?" Percy said suddenly, waking me up.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I feel funny," he said.

"Oh. You drank some of Aphrodite's love potion," I told him.

He cringed. "Uh-oh."

"Yeah, uh-oh. You had this crazy idea that you were in love with me," I realized now we were still holding hands.

I indicated towards our hands. "See?"

He blushed, "Sorry."

"It's okay," I said. "Do you want to hear what else you did?"

"I'm not sure. But, I guess."

"Let's see. Did you know I'm the 'most beautiful girl you've ever seen'?" I asked.

He winced. "That's embarrassing."

"That's not all," I said.

"Great," he said.

I laughed. "You wouldn't stop holding my hand. You kept looking at me in a way that probably would've made Aphrodite herself swoon. And let's not forget the incident by the car."

"What's the incident by the car," he asked.

"You don't remember anything?" I asked him.

"Not really. Only slight things. It's kind of fuzzy," he said.

"Well, anyway, you said you wanted to try something, and that something was kissing me like that was the last kiss you'd ever get."

He became very interested in the road infront of him.

"Wait," he said. "You didn't stop me?"

Crud. "Well, I didn't want to hurt your feelings. I was afraid you'd get heartbroken or something, and then run away from me."

It was only a little lie.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

He seemed really embarrassed, so I decided I'd try to make him smile.

"Hey Seaweed Brain?"

"Yeah?"

"You're not a bad kisser."

**Hope you liked it! Review, please and thank-you! ;)**


	8. Love Joy, GA

**Hey y'all! How's it going! Thanks for all of the wonderful comments! They really mean alot! Here's my next chapter, and I just want to say, this journey is coming so close to an end. I know this chapter is short, but I really wanted to end it how I did. Please review! And don't worry, this isn't the last chapter, but the end is getting nearer! So enjoy, and please review!**

"Hey, Annabeth? Annabeth? Annabeth… wakey wakey."

I groaned and turned over in the bed, only to fall off of it. Wait a second. Bed?

I quickly jumped up.

"What the heck? Where am I?" I asked.

Percy laughed at me.

"You're in Love Joy, Georgia," Percy said.

"Since when?" I asked.

"Since last night. You were like dead, so I had to leave you out in the car while I checked us in and then I had to carry you to your room. This hotel had more than one room available."

I noticed I was still wearing my clothes from yesterday.

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"It's 3 o'clock in the afternoon."

"3 o'clock!" I shreiked.

"Uh-huh. I brought you some lunch," I sat on the bed as Percy brought me a plastic bag. I pulled out a sandwich.

"Thanks," I said as I stuffed my face. "Where's your room?"

"It's across the hall," he replied.

"Oh," I said. "Did you get me a drink?"

"Yeah," he said. I took a sip of it. I was starved.

When I was finished eating, Percy told me to get a shower and get ready because he wanted to go somewhere.

I spent about 45 minutes in the shower. I shampooed twice, washed my body three times, and washed my face once. I even shaved in all the necessary places and conditioned. I usually didn't condition my hair, but the hot water felt so good after sleeping all day, that I needed something to do.

When I finally turned off the water and stepped out, I felt like a whole new person. I brushed my teeth and dried my hair and finally got dressed.

I put my hair up in a pony tail last, and then headed out the door.

Percy was waiting in the lobby.

"What took you so long? You're not a daughter of Aphrodite," he said.

I shrugged.

"C'mon, let's go," I said.

We were wandering around the city looking for a bakery. When we thought we looked in every single one, we decided to take a break and go see a movie.

Percy was buying the tickets when I noticed at the concession stand, they had cupcakes.

"So do you want some popcorn or said or…"

"Cupcakes."

"Okay then," Percy gave me a funny look.

"_No. _They have cupcakes," I said with clenched teeth.

"Ohhhh!" Percy said.

We got to the concession stand and I said to the guy.

"Oh my gosh!" I faked scream. "I have been looking everywhere for those sprinkles! They are the bomb!"

The guy gave me a look. "Okay. Do you want to buy the sprinkles?"

"Yes! Oh my god, yes! Percy, sweetheart? Can you buy me those sprinkles?" I faked acted like Percy was my boyfriend by draping myself over him like a sl*t.

"Um, sure," I tried to get him to play along, but he was giving me a look like I was crazy. I secretly stepped on his toes. Then, a look of recognition crossed his face.

Percy bought the sprinkles and the one cupcake that contained them and we walked into a theater.

"We are done!" I high-fived Percy as we sat down in a seat in the back row.

Then, I winked at Percy. "Just, don't eat that cupcake."

He looked away, but I saw the smile on his face. "Haha. Very funny."

I laughed as the room darkened and the movie started.

I wasn't exactly sure what we were watching, but I had a feeling we were in the wrong movie.

It was a romantic comedy about these two best-friends that both grew up together. The girl wanted to find true love so badly, but when the person she thought she was destined to be with, ends up with another girl, she's certain that there's not a guy out there for her. And then, her best friend, thinks his girlfriend is the one, but when she proposes to him before they both go to college together, he has second thoughts. But, then at the end, they realize that their perfect person was right beside them the whole time.

I found myself touched by this story, although I would never admit it in a million years to Percy or the Aphrodite daughters in a million years.

When the movie was over and we were leaving, Percy seemed a tad bit disappointed.

"We went into the wrong movie theater."

I laughed. "I thought so."

He smiled at me like the boy in the movie did to his best-friend right before he was leaving for college, and still wasn't sure about his girlfriend.

I smiled and looked down.

But, this wasn't a movie. This was real life, and I knew Percy wasn't in my happy ending.

**Did you like it? Please review!**


	9. Just A Joke?

**Hey guys! Here's my next chapter, but here's a response to a question that was asked in a review: **

**Question:What do you mean by 'Percy wasn't part of my happy ending'? **

**Answer: That's a good question! And thanks for asking, I love questions! Well, anyway, it means that Annabeth is still heartbroken and believes that Percy's not the one, even though she wants him to be. She thinks he's in love with Silena, which as you all know, he's not. I think I may be pulling Annabeth a little out of character in this story, but I really wanted to show you that she likes Percy so much, that it really crushes her when she thinks that he doesn't like her back. **

**So I hope you like this chapter! It is short, but I posted two chapters in one day, so be happy! (:**

We stayed at the hotel for the night again and then we were on our way back to New York to deliver the items to Aphrodite.

It would take us two days to get back to New York. Which meant two more days with Percy, knowing he was probably ready to get back to camp to see Silena again. I just couldn't believe Silena. After all we've been through, she goes and steals him.

I forced myself to stop thinking about that. Instead, I opened my book and began to drift off into another world.

The car ride back to New York was really quiet.

We barely talked except to ask questions that only required a yes or no answer.

Time passed quickly.

I gathered all of the love items and we walked in the Empire State Building.

"Here goes," Percy said as he hit the button for the 600th floor.

Soon we were in Olympus.

We waited patiently until the gods summoned us.

"You may enter. Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

We walked into the throne room to see every single god and goddess, including Mr. D.

We bowed.

"What are you here for, children?" Zeus boomed at us.

"We have come to return Lady Aphrodite's love items." Percy said in a loud clear voice.

"Yay! You found them!" Aphrodite cried. I smiled in spite of myself.

One by one, Percy and I took the rose, the potion, and the sprinkles from my back pack and set them on the floor at Aphrodite's feet.

We bowed as we left her and came back to the middle of the room.

Then, the gods burst out laughing.

"What?" Percy asked.

They continued to laugh and Aphrodite was pouting.

"What?" I asked.

When they calmed down, I turned to my mother.

"Mother? What are you all laughing at?" I asked.

"Haha, Aphrodite! I told you it wouldn't work!" my mom said to Aphrodite.

"What didn't work?" I asked.

"Aphrodite, here, thought that she'd make up this quest for you two, in order to bring you two together," Poseidon answered.

You're kidding me.

"This was a joke?" I nearly shrieked.

"It was!" Athena laughed.

For the first time in my life, I wanted to strangle my own mother.

"As if my daughter would fall for the son of the sea," my mother laughed.

That was it. I looked over at Percy, and I could tell he was hurt by my mother's words.

"Actually, mother. Aphrodite's plan worked," I had no clue what I was saying, but I kept going. Percy gave me a questioning look but I widened my eyes a bit and he got the hint, yet again.

"She's right," Percy said. Aphrodite looked like she perked up a bit.

"What do you mean?" my mom asked us both.

I grabbed Percy's hand.

"I mean, that we are together now. Happily together. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I don't care one bit if you don't like it," I said to her face.

She was speechless. Good.

Percy wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him.

"You're lying," my mother spat.

"Nope."

"Yes you are." my mother argued.

"No I'm not. Would I do this if I was lying?" I asked as I went up on my tip-toes and kissed Percy full on the mouth.

I would have liked it to last longer, but I pulled away before I got too carried away.

"And if that's all you need, then we'll be going," I said as I pulled Percy to the door. No one stopped us as we left.

When we were out to the car, I apologized.

"I'm sorry about my mother," I told him.

He began to drive to camp.

"It's okay," he said.

When we arrived at camp, I made the comment, "I bet you're glad to be back, so you can see someone."

"I guess. I mean, I kind of missed Grover, he is my second best-friend."

"Hat's not who I meant. I was talking about Silena."

"I guess she's my friend, sort of. She gave me some girl advice."

"Wait, huh?" I asked him, completely confused.

"What are you talking about?"

I decided to tell him something I had been hiding.

"I kind of saw you two. You were asking her out in the woods," I looked down.

Percy winced. "I wasn't asking her out. I was practicing asking…"

But, I didn't get to hear him finish, because lot's of campers were running up to us.

"You're back!" they all gave us hugs and lead us up the hill into camp.

I saw Silena with Charlie, and she waved at us, and then winked.

I'm so confused. If Percy wasn't asking Silena out, then who was he practicing for?

**Did you like it? OMG! I'm trying to make this last longer, because I don't want it to end, either! Originally, this was supposed to be a one-shot! But, look at it now! Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! Please Review!**


	10. A Daughter Of Athena, Clueless

**Hey guys! here's my 10th chapter! Hope you like it! Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! **

I decided to do what I did every night when a quest ended. I went and sat by the water. It was funny, because even though Poseidon and my mother are rivals, the ocean noises calmed me. I liked the sound of the waves crashing on the shore.

I sat down where the waves would come up right to you, but they wouldn't touch you.

I sat there and sat my spine straight up. I closed my eyes and let the ocean breeze blow my hair all around.

I probably sat there for thirty minutes before I heard anyone come up beside me.

I knew by the way the person sighed when he sat down that it was Percy.

Without opening my eyes, I said to him, "What brings you here, Seaweed Brain?"

"Same reason that it brings you," he replied.

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

Then over the intercom Chiron announced, "The fireworks will start soon for the celebration of the return of Percy and Annabeth."

"Aw. That's sweet," I said.

"Yeah, I guess," Percy replied.

A lot of campers came onto the beach and sat down by the waters edge with towels and blankets waiting for the fireworks to start. Everyone at camp loved the fireworks, and because we usually only got them on the 4th of July, this was a pretty big deal.

Percy and I stood up and moved away from the crowd.

When we found another place to sit, I began looking at guys coming in. Maybe I could find potential in a different guy that my mother would approve of.

I saw Mason from the Demeter cabin come in with his twin sister.

Mason was nice. I met him last year and he seemed alright. But, there was something inside of me pulling back.

Percy saw who I was looking at.

"So, Annabeth? Got any new crushed I should know about?" he raised his eyebrows at me with a teasing expression.

"Oh, shut up, Seaweed Brain," I said as I lightly punched his arm. "Why would you need to know anyway?"

"I might have to play protective older Seaweed Brain."

I laughed. "You're only older by like four months!"

"True. But, that doesn't matter."

I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe there's someone. I'm just not sure yet. Why? Is there someone you like Seaweed Brain?" I confronted him.

He blushed scarlet. "Nope. No one."

"Yeah, right. I'm not color blind, Percy."

"I can't tell you," he hesitated.

"Why not? I thought we were best-friends," I said.

"We are. I'll tell you when you're ready."

"Excuse me?" I said.

"Fine. When I'm ready."

"Oh, spit it out, Seaweed Brain!"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, Annabeth," Percy said as he shook his head.

"Fine then. I'm not speaking to you." I knew this was childish, but I knew Percy would want me to talk to him eventually.

I turned away slightly and watched the first firework blast up into the air.

"Fine. I'll still talk to you, but I want you to tell me," I said.

Percy whispered something. It sounded like "shoe."

I turned back to him.

"Excuse me?"

Percy cleared his throat. "It's a girl."

"I hope."

He glared at me, then continued. "And she's pretty smart."

That takes out all of the Aphrodite cabin. Sorry Aphrodite!

"And she can probably beat me up."

That could be a daughter of Ares. Yikes.

"She's pretty."

Scratch that Ares thing.

"Back to the smart thing, she really over analyzes things to much. But, I kind of like it, like the way she thinks before she does anything."

I thought for a moment. Then spoke.

"I still have no clue about your mystery girl."

He smiled to himself.

"Well, she's got blonde hair. And she also has these stormy gray eyes that sometimes sparkle when she sees me come into a room, which brightens my day, and when she's laughing or talking about something she loves."

Holy mess. He's in love with my sister!

I turn to him and punch him really hard.

He starts to rub his shoulder. "Um, ouch?"

"You like my sister?"

He gave me a look like "Really, Annabeth? Really?"

"And she's clueless," he said as he glared at me and rubbed his arm.

I scoffed. "No daughter of Athena is clueless." I was highly offended by that remark, seeing I am a daughter of Athena.

He looked at me pointedly. "Well, this one apparently is."

I huffed and looked at my sisters sitting together with the Athena bunch.

"Is it Lauren? No I know! It's Taylor! No, that can't be it… It's gotta be Abby! No, wait…"

"Annabeth. Do I need to draw you a map?" Percy through his hands up in the air in exasperation.

I had no clue where he was getting at. "A map would be nice."

He glared at me, but then he started laughing. And laughing. And laughing. And you know what else? LAUGHING! What the hades?

"Why are you laughing at me?"

"Because!" he said between his laughter. "You are the clueless one! Can't you see that Annabeth? But, apparently not, because you're clueless!"

"I am not!" I said.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"I am not!"

Wait.

"What did you just say?" I asked him.

He smiled.

"You tell me."

"You said I was a girl, and I'm smart, pretty, I over analyze things, but you kind of like that. Also, I have blonde hair and gray eyes that sometimes brighten your day. And I'm clueless."

I sat there in amazement.

Percy looked up at the sky and put his hands in the prayer position. "Thank you!" he said to the sky.

Then I looked at him. And he looked at me.

Suddenly, my life was just like the movies.

And like any good cheesy movie, we kissed.

And that's when the firework finale started.

**Hey y'all! As this journey comes to an end, I would like to thank all of you that have been with my from the start and you're the real reason I continued this story! And you guys are: Rukangel, percabeth777, TheDumbBlondiee, OregonMissy100, AnnabethIsTheBest, justagirlwithideas, GallagherGirlMacey, and my awesome best-friend tay-tay22! Also, my other best-friend that doesn't have an account, but she still read my story anyways! Abby! And then I want to give a special thanks to waterwaves27! She came up with the idea of the quest! And I love her so much for coming up with that, and as a gift of thanks, I'm putting her in my next story! So look out for your name! And I want to thank everyone else that reviewed and said such great things about my story! I only had one person that hated it! And that means so much! this is my first long story ever and I'm just glad you all loved it! It brings tears to my eyes as I remember your sweet, touching comments! I'm gonna miss you guys! But, please keep a look out for my next stories that I write! Long live Project:Percabeth**

**"Don'y cry because it's over. Smile because it happened."**

**Love always,**

**Wisegirl1333**


	11. Epilogue

**I really couldn't end the story without an epilogue! I know it's short, but I hope you still like it (: Thanks again to those guys that have been with me since this story was barely a chapter! I love you guys (:**

I was brought back down to earth by the sound of Aphrodite girls squealing in joy.

What the heck? Go away!

Percy pulled away and blushed. He looked at the Aphrodite girls and they were all happy dancing.

"Yes!"

"What is going on?" I asked.

Percy laughed and Silena stepped forward. "Well, it worked! We got you two together!"

"Um, excuse me? I'm right here!"

"Oh yeah. Percy helped too." Percy rolled his eyes. "Okay, Percy did it! And we're so proud!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" I said. "I don't get it."

"Well," Silena started, "We were in the woods and Percy was practicing asking you out with me, and you found us and then you ran away. So Percy came back to my cabin to get some advice. And we gave him some and now you're finally together at last!"

I looked at them. Then looked at Percy. Then I laughed.

"You mean to tell me, that the whole freaking time Percy liked me all along?"

"Yeah!"

"Seriously?"

"Seriously!"

I turned and punched Percy. Hard.

"Ow!" he yelled. "What was that for?"

"For not telling me earlier, you dingbat!"

I leaned over and hugged him.

"Girls. They're so mood swingy."

I pulled away. "We are not!"

"Did I say mood swingy? I meant good and pretty. Good as in angelic and won't punch me, because you like me back?" Percy said.

"Sure, Percy."

"We'll just leave you two alone," the girls said as they back away.

"So you like me?" Percy said.

"Yeah. But, don't get a big head, Seaweed Brain."

He sat back. "You like me. Cool."

I rolled my eyes.

He got up to leave.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" I called after him.

He turned and smiled at me.

"Why?"

I stood up to follow him and I slipped my hand in his. "Might as well get this over with."

We walked over to where everybody else was sitting. Percy put his arm around me and kissed me.

Then he looked past my head and smirked.

"Never did like that guy."

"What guy?" I asked.

"Mason, son of Demeter."

I caught his eye and bit my lip.

Then I looked him square in the eye.

"Neither did I."

**So that's the end! Hope you liked it! This journey was a blast and I hope I can come up with a story as good as this that you'll love (: **


End file.
